Just One Kiss
by lightpikachu08
Summary: This takes place after Kiriha save Nene from... Whatever it was called, and after the two met Ruki and Mimi. This is before they came to save Tagiru from Diaboramon I think that's the digimons name .


**(I paused on DXWC just to write this : 3, another KiriNe fanfic. This takes place after Kiriha save Nene from…. Whatever it was called, and after the two met Ruki and Mimi. This is before they came to save Tagiru from Diaboramon (I think that's the digimons name) well anyways, enjoy! )**

Kiriha stood up on ZeekGreymons back and looked over Hong Kong. As he was scanning the area, his eyes caught on to Nene, who was riding on Sparrowmon ahead of them. It had been a long time since they last met and although it was hard for him to admit it; he really miss her, a lot.

He stared at her for a long while, and he felt like everything was going in slow motion, which he didn't mind at all. Nene had changed so much since then; it was something that Kiriha couldn't help noticing. He sighed as he watched her, hoping that he did make an impression back there, _how can she call that showing off?_ He thought.

He watched her turn around slowly, smiling sweetly at him. Seeing her face again made him feel as light as a feather. Nene looked more mature and stronger than before. He hadn't realized this before, but the way her lips moved looked smooth and exact. They were perfect.

"Kiriha?"

He shook his head as the sound of Nene's voice finally reached him. Kiriha blinked a little and saw her staring back at him, "Kiriha, are you alright?" she said softly. Kiriha gulped down hard, "yea, of course! It's just that I thought I saw something on you and I was trying to think of what it was,"

"Really?" she said nervously and started grooming her hair with both hands, "I-is it something bad?"

"No… um… it's not there anymore," he said quickly. Nene sighed feeling relieved, "that's good."

Kiriha relaxed a little, but became a tad bit worried about himself. His long time crush on her is starting to make him go crazy again, both mentally and physically. And it all started when he was taking a trip to Hong Kong, his last destination to capture some digimon, and Nene was the reason why he chose to go there last. He wanted to build up his courage so that he can finally tell her how he feels about her. But being face to face with Nene now, telling her is still just as hard.

He looked at her sadly as she kept on brushing her hair, and so, he quickly turned his attention back to the horizon.

Ssssssssssssss

They both landed to take a small rest before they go farther. Nene stretched and walked around a little, while Kiriha was checking out his surroundings to make sure that nothing was going to harm them. Nene watched him for a while, and just like Kiriha, she noticed how he'd grown also. She had always admired his pride, strength, and determination, and she liked how sweet and kind he is, even when he doesn't show it. it was because of that, that Nene had felt the same way that he did for her, _no… he doesn't like me THAT way… I'm sure he probably met some other girl back in America._

"There has to be a faster way back."

Kiriha jumped, hearing Nene's voice behind him, "geez cut it out with that," he said to her and she began giggling, "I'm sorry Kiriha-kun, sorry that I scared you."

"I wasn't scared, just a little shocked," he said, crossing his arms and looking like it was no big deal that she snuck up on him.

"Whatever," Nene walked passed him and held out her xros loader, "time shift!"

"What are you doing?"

"We can't stay in digiquartz for too long. There may be digimon who would get in our way and I'm not looking forward to fighting those things that pop out of the ground. We need to get to Japan fast," Sparrowmon went into her xros loader and so did Greymon and Mailbirdramon after they dexrossed. They both ran into the time portal and landed near a Chinese marketplace. The sky is a beautiful orange color, signaling that the sun is setting.

Kiriha slowly stood up and walked next to Nene, "we won't get there any faster in this world either,"

"So what should we do? Besides going back in digiquartz,"

"Why not?" Kiriha smirked, "you can watch me do all the battling,"

"You WERE showing off to me back there," Nene said narrowing her eyes at him. He blushed again and tried to cover up, "n-no, quit thinking that. I was just trying to help you and those other two girls out."

"o-oh… so you did it because you wanted those two to see your power?" she said, looking away slightly and also feeling a little bit jealous. Kiriha was about to speak until something else caught his attention, "… a train flying in the sky?"

"Trying to change the subject? Well that's not going to work-"

"No," he pointed this time, "there is a train flying in the sky."

Nene took a small peek and was amazed to see it hovering over. Then, they saw a portal opening in front of the yellow train, they looked back at each other, nodded, and held out their xros loaders, "time shift!" they said together and ran back to digiquartz.

Ssssssssssssssss

Kiichi looked out the window on the driver's side of his Locomon. They have already entered digiquartz and are on their way out of China, "alright, full speed at ten, nine, eight, seven." He counted slowly so that Locomon could get himself ready, but suddenly, the countdown stopped when they heard a voice from below. Kiichi looked down and saw the two xros loader holders on their digimon flying upwards. He breathed in and shouted, "Who goes there?"

"I'm Amano Nene," Nene shouted back, "and this is my friend, Kiriha. We were wondering if we could ride along with you back to Japan, it's really important that we get there."

Kiichi smiled and stopped the train, "hey! You're the two I was looking for," he said. He took his hat off and the doors opened, "Taiki sent me to find you two, something's happening in Japan, you two are to be there right away."

Sssssssssssss

They entered the Locomon, and Kiichi ran out of the left door, shook their hands and stood up straight in front of them. He then greeted himself and said, "If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. Locomon will try to get there as soon as possible. So sit tight and enjoy the ride,"

"Thank you very much, we really appreciate it," said Nene. The boy turned around and ran back. Then all the doors closed behind and in front of them, and soon, the train was off.

Nene and Kiriha both sat across from each other, looking out the window as Locomon exited out of digiquartz. Kiriha, on the other hand, turned his attention back to the beautiful idol, after seeing her reflection on his side of the window. Nene, who was oblivious to this, scanned the area both above and below outside. She was worried about her brother Yuu, and many of her other friends. But even so, she relaxed a bit, knowing that they'll be safe with Taiki and the new kid Tagiru.

"Something's bothering you," she heard a voice call; her eyes glazed and saw the reflection of Kiriha. She turned and spoke, "a little bit… but they'll be okay… I hope." Kiriha got up from his seat as he was getting a bit tired of sitting, "we'll get there soon, if they really need our help, I'm sure they can hold it off till we get there,"

"I hope so,"

"Don't be so negative, we should be optimistic about this," he said crossing his arms. Nene smiled and shifted a little, "you're right. I should be,"

"Don't worry about it, they'll be okay, I promise,"

"Hmm, could it be that something's blossoming again?" said Mervamon from the xros loader. Nene took it out and saw the image of her on the screen. Kiriha looked down and asked, "What do you mean?"

"he was helping me to be optimistic," said Nene to her, "what does 'blossoming' have to do with what we just talked about," clearly, Nene was just as confused as Kiriha was. Mervamon chuckled and spoke to Kiriha, "come on boy, everyone knows about it… well, except Nene,"

Nene looked up at Kiriha and back at Mervamon, "knows about what? What is it? Kiriha, are you and everyone keeping a secret from me?" she pouted. Kiriha flinched a little, "n-no! Nene I seriously don't know what she's talking about," _… what exactly is she talking about?_ He thought. Nene stared at him unconvincingly as Mervamon chuckled more, "oh Nene isn't it obvious? Him, trying to show off in front of you, always reckless when it comes to saving you; In fact, sometimes he wouldn't listen to anybody but you, now don't you find that suspicious?"

By this time, Kiriha was starting to get a little nervous, _wait a minute, _he thought, taking a step back a little, _d-does she mean… how does she know anyways?_

Nene tilted her head at Mervamon. She sighed and shook her head slowly, "Nene. Alright, since he's taking such a long time to tell you, I'll do it for him," she said, winking at Kiriha. He motioned forward slightly, knowing what she's about to do, "Mervamon, wait,"

"You see, Kiriha-"

By then, the blonde haired boy moved forward in what felt like in slow motion again. He reached out his hand towards the xros loader, trying to get her to stop. He didn't want her to know, at least, not yet, Or probably never. He was coming close now as Mervamon finished the sentence, "Kiriha… is the sweetest person, even to little children," said Mervamon quickly. Kiriha felt himself falling forwards with a stupefied look on his face. His head fell between the cushions on the seat, getting his head stuck, _w-what did she say?_

Mervamon just smiled sweetly on the screen as Nene glared at her, "oh… I see," she said trying to make herself sound like she never knew, even though she did, _and I'm pretty sure everyone knows._

Sssssssssssssss

The stars shinned brightly in the night, making the sky look like a whole new world. Kiriha, who was looking out the window, sighed feeling relieved that Mervamon didn't say a thing. Yet, something about what she said troubled him. If everyone already knew, then it was only a matter of time before she knew, and it wasn't going to be coming from Kiriha. He glanced over to Nene, who was asleep on the seat.

Kiriha stared at her, watching her sleep, wishing that he had more courage to tell her. He got up from his seat and walked to where Kiichi is. He opened the door and saw Kiichi napping. He snorted and woke up as he heard the door, "h-hello?" Kiichi said sleepily.

"Sorry to bother you," Kiriha said, "I was wondering, do you have any blankets?"

Sssssssssssss

Kiriha rolled the end of the blanket more so that they cover Nene's shoulders. He sighed again and decided to go out and get some fresh air.

Once he left, Nene opened one eye to check if he's gone. She then lifted her head and looked at the blanket, "… he did that for me?" she whispered.

"Is it obvious now?" she heard Mervamon say from the xros loader. Nene got out and walked towards the door from the back end, "yeah, yeah. He's a nice guy." Mervamon sighed heavily.

When she walked out, she held on to the bars on the side and looked down. She saw a huge space of water that reflected the moonlight. Nene thought how beautiful it was and made her way towards the steel ladder next to her.

She took a peek above and spotted Kiriha on Locomons head, she smiled and watched him from far away, then climbed all the way up.

Kiriha heard a noise and turned to see her, "you're awake," he said. Nene nodded, "well… I couldn't sleep, I can't stop thinking about Japan, and I wonder how it's changed,"

"heh, nothing much, it's still the same."

Nene sat next to Kiriha and spoke, "um… thanks for giving me the blanket." Kiriha blushed slightly and looked away from her, "I thought you'd be cold, so I asked that guy for a blanket,"

"Well that's very sweet of you,"

"y-yeah," said Kiriha.

Kiriha didn't know what to do at this moment. On one hand he has his chance to tell her, but on the other, he wants to wait it out until he's ready. But then, if he waited, someone would definitely go for her and he would lose his chance, _but if I tell her… she probably would say 'no' and wouldn't talk to me anymore. I never even got a chance to tell her when she left for China. _Kiriha closed his eyes, running these thoughts over and over in his head when he heard Nene gasp, "Kiriha look!" she said. He turned to her and saw her looking up. He looked up too and saw shooting stars flying across the sky, many of them, "a meteor shower?" he said.

The two of them watched silently as the train moved on by, Thinking about the past and the future. Kiriha turned his head slowly and looked at Nene, who looked so happy at the moment, "… Nene," Kiriha called,

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Nene… I, I really want tell you something,"

"Hmm?" said Nene, looking directly at him now. Kiriha cleared his throat a little and leaned a little bit, "Nene I…. um…. I've always wanted… I mean…" Kiriha was like this for several seconds and this made Nene worry a little, "well what is it?" she giggled.

Locomon, who was hearing it all, rolled his eyes and probably did the most unforgivable thing. Since Nene was sitting on the left side and Kiriha on the right, Locomon jerked his right side up, making Kiriha move forward and towards Nene, accidently kissing her on the lips.

They froze for a bit, both wide eyed and looking so close at each other. Then suddenly, they relaxed, closing their eyes for a second until Kiriha decided to pull away. He stared at her and she stared at him back, "I… I'm so sorry; I didn't mean that, it was…." Kiriha decided to shut it up and turned away, feeling extremely embarrassed. Nene just looked at him with her fingers over her mouth. She was a bit shocked at what just happened but also felt a kind of happiness enveloping her, "Kiriha," she whispered.

_Great, now she's going to hate me for life, _he thought as his bangs covered his eyes, "you don't have to say anything… I just thought that I'd-" Kiriha didn't even get to finish his sentence, being interrupted by Nene, who moved in to kiss him again. This time, he felt completely shocked, as he would never expect this to happen.

When she pulled away, the bewildered Kiriha just stared at her; both confused and satisfied, "what was…"

Nene just smiled and turned away cutely, her eyes, still watching his. He blushed and smiled also. They then turned and watched the meteor shower until one star flew from the sky, _looks like all I needed to do, was kiss her._

Ssssssssssssss

The sun began to rise over the horizon. The rays of the sun, shining on Kiriha's eyes and he blinked, opening them, yawning for a short time only. He wanted to stretch when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked, and found Nene resting her head on him, sleeping peacefully. Kiriha rested his cheek on her head, until something overhead caught his eye. Familiar now with the area, he nudged Nene lightly with his cheek and whispered her name, "Nene, wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked around sleepily. Kiriha rose up and walked forward a little, "we're here," he said as Locomon began to enter digiquartz again. He got his xros loader out and ready, with Nene by his side, holding her xros loader also, "Beezlebumon!" she called out and then glanced at Kiriha, "don't you go being a hero and die on me."

He smirked and chuckled, "then you'd better not get into trouble, or else I'd have too." she giggled at that remark, and together they looked forward to the great battle for the world.

~The End~


End file.
